Vegeta (Canon, Dragon Ball Heroes)/ZeroTC01
|-|Base Form= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= |-|Time Breaker= Summary Vegeta is the deuteragonist of the Dragon Ball franchise, as well as the prince of the fallen Saiyan race, being one of the few survivors of the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza. He made his debut in Dragon Ball Z, where he served as the main villain of the Saiyan Saga and a major protagonist throughout the rest of the series. While he once used to be a member of the Frieza Force, notably along with Raditz and Nappa, and a cold-blooded, selfish, merciless warrior and killer who cared for none other than himself, Vegeta opted to rebel against Frieza for his own gain and to fulfill his bitterness and hatred towards the so-called emperor of the universe. He is well-known for his egotistical and condescending yet prideful personality and his desire to surpass Goku, which are shown to suppress throughout his character arcs. It started with him contemplating even living on Earth and still ridiculing the Z-Fighters, to him somewhat accepting certain aspects of his inferiority to others, especially Goku, getting married to Bulma, and warming to his now home planet and his family. Vegeta has made many appearances and played major parts throughout most forms of Dragon Ball media; the anime, the manga, the video games, etc. Speaking of the latter, the most notable is Dragon Ball Heroes, where the so-called Prince of all Saiyans is a member of the Time Patrol and is referred to as Xeno Vegeta or Vegeta: Xeno. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Xeno Vegeta, Vegeta: Xeno Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan God, Time Patroller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Pressure Point Strikes, Afterimage Creation, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Time Travel, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Paralysis, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Adaptation, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Information Analysis, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Transcends and exists above the Game World, being incapable of interacting with it without an avatar created through the use of a Hero Switch), Summoning, which grants Reality Warping, Resurrection and Wish Granting (Using Shenron Mode, Vegeta can summon Shenron or Super Shenron and utilize their powers), Probability Manipulation and One Hit Kill (By raising Miracle CI to Perfect, he can greatly increase the chances of his attacks harming his opponent and, in turn, decrease the chances of said attacks missing, being dodged, or being stopped. This can also function as a one-shot attack), Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction (Able to seal his opponent's abilities, as well as significantly reduce their power), Fusionism (Using the Potara Earrings or the Metamoran Fusion Dance, Vegeta and a fusée, normally Goku, can fuse into one incredibly powerful warrior - Gogeta or Vegito. However, this is non-combat applicable and fusion typically lasts for a very short period of time, with the maximum being an hour as Vegito and thirty minutes as Gogeta), possibly Portal Creation (Characters equal or superior to Buu saga top-tiers should be capable of performing the Vice Shout using sheer power), Life Manipulation (Via Draw, which is an ability used for healing its user and crushing the life energy that is stolen from the opponent), Resistance to: Probability Manipulation, Magic, Morality Manipulation, Power Nullification, Memory Manipulation, Corruption, Mind Manipulation (Resisted and broke out of Babidi's mind control), Soul Manipulation and Absorption (Tanked and survived multiple attacks from Shroom, which directly targeted his soul and were stealing its energy), Time Manipulation, Time Stop, likely Transmutation, Information Analysis and Power Mimicry (Ahms was unable to copy data from him), Acausality (Type 1) Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Rivals Xeno Goku. Much like Xeno Goku, Vegeta is far superior to Demigra, who transcended space and Dragon Ball Heroes as a whole, reaching the Real World, a dimension that views Dragon Ball Heroes as fiction. Should be capable of one-shotting the likes of Demon God Gravy using his stronger transformations, much like Xeno Goku previously could. Superior to Chamel, who was casually collapsing the "Real World", and is comparable to CC Goku and CC Vegeta. Easily clobbered Xeno Cell empowered by a Dark Dragon Ball, which was stated and shown to take its wielders to the level of a Demon God, and would have killed him had Gravy not intervened. Fought Sealas, whom can form and destroy extradimensional space. In his base form, he fought Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, Super Saiyan Kefla, Toppo, and base Jiren alongside Xeno Goku, before transforming into a Super Saiyan 4 and battling Ultra Instinct Goku, as well as Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegeta. Got much stronger in the Universe Mission saga, and is still a rival to Xeno Goku, who could fight on par with Demon God Dabura) Speed: Immeasurable (Rivals Xeno Goku. Superior to base Towa, Mira, and Time Breaker Bardock, who moved in a place that exists outside of history. Far superior to Demigra, who transcended space-time and Dragon Ball Heroes as a whole, entering a higher-dimensional plane of reality in the "Real World") Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range. High Multiversal via Attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average academically, Extraordinary Genius combatant and tactician (Xeno Vegeta has consistently been shown to be a skilled and capable fighter, even closely rivaling Xeno Goku in skill and experience) Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 2